


supply closet boogie

by triforced



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stormpilot, brooms!, but kinda, but not really, kinda smut, poor Kaydel Ko, the heroes of this story are brooms, the rating is there just in case lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforced/pseuds/triforced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so the storage closet was a really, really stupid idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	supply closet boogie

Storage closets were not meant for this sort of thing.

"Poe, what- what the hell are we doing-" Finn's sentence culminated in a high-pitched almost squeak (almost, key word almost), and it took every last ounce of Poe's willpower not to break down giggling madly- both because giggling would be decidedly unsexy and because he didn't want to somehow discourage Finn now that he had him exactly where he wanted him. Well. All right, fine, the storage closet wasn't one of Poe's better ideas, but as the known thrill-seeker extraordinaire amongst the Resistance, he had a reputation to maintain, and sex in stupid places not designed for sex counted.

Also, _Finn_.

"We're- oh, that's, that's a broom, I...think? And a bucket. Or something. Wait a second, buddy, wait a second- let me just-"

Okay, so the storage closet was a really, really stupid idea. And they just had to pick the storage closet crammed full of stuff (cleaning supplies) to stumble into. But, Poe pulled off crazier maneuvers than this in his X-Wing, when he had factors like enemy fire, debris fields and poor visibility (among other things) working against him. A few errant mops weren't going to get the best of him now. Optimism!

...He'd be damned if the various closet flora and fauna weren't putting up a fight, however.

" _Poe_."

Finn's tone read: completely exasperated, and Poe hastily shoved aside the closest obstacles to give him his full attention. "I'm all yours."

The closet flooded with soft, ambient light. Finn had found a switch on the control panel by the door. Huh. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, after all. (He kept calling it an idea...it was more like a snap decision made in the heat of the moment.) When Finn didn't offer a response right away, Poe gave him as innocent a look as he could muster- with his bottom lip between his teeth. (Too much?)

"Listen, if we're gonna-" Finn's eyes were focused on Poe's mouth. He seemed to catch himself after a moment though, because he shook his head and continued on resolutely. ( _Damn_.) "If we're gonna do...what I think we're about to do, then we need to agree on something-"

"Anything," Poe said, quickly. "Anything at all."

Definition of thrill-seeker: agreeing to things before you even know what they are.

Definition of reckless idiot: agreeing to things before you even know what they are.

Definition of ass crazy head-over-heels totally completely unequivocally in love: Poe Dameron.

And also being kissed within an inch of his life. Like, shoved up against the door (his feet had left the ground, Finn was actually holding him up), tongue in his mouth, hip action. Of course, Poe reciprocated, one hand gripping the back of Finn's neck to drag him in closer, deepen the kiss, while the other traveled south, toward that nice, toned ass he'd only dreamed of touching before today. Poe was not ashamed to admit he _whimpered_ when Finn pulled back, if only to look him in the eye and finish his sentence.

"Let's dispense with the 'buddy,' okay?," he said, scandalized (but out of breath, Poe noted with satisfaction). "Can we just erase 'buddy' from this entire-" Finn motioned back and forth between them rapidly, eyebrows raised. "Please?"

By this point, Poe was nearly in hysterics, but he put up an excellent front, he thought. "Oh. _Oh_." He leaned in, wrapped both arms around Finn's neck, brought his face in close so he could speak against the other man's lips. "Yeah, baby, we can do that."

He didn't have to wait long for Finn to kiss him again, the sense of urgency heightened to an entirely different degree. They'd already loosened belts and unbuttoned pants as soon as they stumbled in here, so it didn't come as a complete surprise when Finn abruptly set Poe back on his feet in order to get their pants out of the way as opposed to just undone. They were gonna do this thing with most of their clothes on. Poe did not object in the slightest. (He'd had fantasies that went like this, matter of fact.)

Were storage closets temperature-regulated? Because damn, was it _sweltering_ in here all of a sudden. Poe barely had time to appreciate the sight of Finn's lower nakedness before he (Finn) growled huskily in his ear, "Turn around."

Poe would've jumped off a landing dock into deep space with only a flight suit and a prayer.

"Holy shit." Breath hitched, he did as he was told, pressing his palms against the door. He peered over his shoulder, lips curled into a sultry grin. "All right, baby, you call the shots."

"Baby..."

"What? You don't like baby?"

"No, I do."

"Then- _Oh, shit, Finn_ -"

 

__

The last thing junior controller Kaydel Ko expected to hear when she approached the nondescript, run-of-the-mill supply closet was-

No. No, she couldn't possibly have heard that. She wasn't so young and idealistic that she didn't believe human beings were base creatures with certain- needs -particularly during wartime situations, but.

In a communal _supply closet_?

No, she'd just watched one too many silly romantic holovids in her exceedingly scant spare time, that's all.

Resolute, she approached the control panel set beside the door and prepared to key it open. By the time she heard the noise again, it was already too late.

__

 

Poe thought he was going to die.

"Finn, fuck me, please- " He couldn't remember the last time he'd made sounds like the sounds he was making now, needy and desperate and wanting. "You're so good- you're so good, baby-"

"Poe."

Out of nowhere, it was as if Finn had frozen completely solid. Poe felt the color drain from his face.

"Finn?" He tried to wiggle around a bit so that he could address him face to face, but there wasn't enough room. Poe took a few steadying breaths, told himself he had to be the calm one out of the two of them. "Finn, hey, talk to me, what's-"

"The door. Poe, the door!"

The door.

...

_The door._

"What do we-"

"We gotta-"

"Gimme a broom!"

"What??!?"

"Broom, broom, broom!"

Dumbfounded, Finn passed over a broom, which Poe used to wreak bloody havoc upon the poor, beleaguered control panel set within the closet. Sparks flew, the ambient light went out, and the door jammed about an inch or two away from the floor.

"Broom," Poe said smugly, tossing it aside, where it made a terrible clatter. He winced.

"Yeah, great job," Finn quipped, "but how are we gonna get out?"

Uh. "We'll-" He hadn't considered getting out. "-just have to be really loud, won't we."

" _Poe!_ "

God, he loved Finn so much.

__

 

A furiously blushing Kaydel Ko strode very briskly away from the supply closet. Before she took solace in her dorm, she'd have to let Peazy know about the- the damaged door. Discreetly.

**Author's Note:**

> After all the Kylux nastiness I wrote I needed fluff. Stormpilot to the rescue. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, I know it was kinda random, sob.


End file.
